


Identity Crisis

by OofieScreams



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, LEGO monkie kid - Freeform, also with the demon bulls but shhh that's not until a long time later, monkies don't gender infants so that's why MK's a they/them in the prologue, my friend told me to post my fic here so here y'all go I guess, no beta we die like the possibility for MK/Mei in ep 5 (my favorite episode), tbh it's a bit of a comfort hc for me lol, there's gonna be family drama with the furries and MK will suffer lol, whoo I'm rambling!! sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofieScreams/pseuds/OofieScreams
Summary: MK is the son of Six Eared Macaque. He knows this. He's always known this. He's sure of this despite his uncle, Sun Wukong's constant attempts to convince him otherwise. Until he lifts the staff of his uncle. Without Red Son's gauntlet thing. He feels lucky his buddy didn't tell on him, but then again he's been feeling conflicted about his family too.So, they do the obvious thing and break into his house to find answers. There is absolutely nothing that could go wrong!
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque & Qi Xiaotian | MK, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Red Son, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first time posting here so I probably did something wrong lol, just gimme time I'll figure this out. Have fun with the legos!

Sun Wukong was sitting still for what was possibly the first time ever, except for his twitching tail and the occasional adjustment to the nest in front of him. Two of his subjects watched curiously, wondering what their king was doing. He looked nervous about the small grey thing in the nest, for some reason. It looked innocent enough.

"Why's he scared? Is it magic or something?" One asked nervously.

"Don't think so, it's so small and boring looking." The other monkey replied, tail flicking.

"But that's the perfect disguise!" They chirped back, fur puffed up to twice their normal size. 

"Meh. Doesn't he have demon friends who could help?" She sounded unimpressed.

The two monkeys jumped when Wukong stood up, and started messing with several boxes. It looked like he was trying to make something, and he kept glancing at a piece of paper. 

"What's he doing?" They peeked in a bit farther.

"I dunno, I think it has to do with the grey thing."

"Should we check on him?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The two scampered in, full of questions about the grey thing and whatever their king was building. 

The Monkie King started at the sudden appearance of two monkeys, looking up at him confusedly. "Oh! Hi there!" He looked tired. "What's up?"

"What's the grey thing, and why are you scared of it? Also, what are trying to build?" She asked, tail swishing.

"I'm not scared! And it's just an egg." He huffed. "See?" He tugged at the nest, revealing a small grey stone, only slightly larger than a baby monkey. "And I'm assembling some things to use when they hatch!"

"Oh. That's... Not what we expected." Her friend's nose twitched at the egg. "I thought it'd be bigger."

"Why? It's just my baby."

"Your baby?!" The two screamed in unison. 

"Yes! Why are you so surprised?" Wukong huffed, tucking the egg back in.

"You're still single, aren't you? And monkeys don't lay eggs." They asked, cocking their head to one side.

"Yeah, I am. I just used magic and some fur to make the rock an egg."

"Oh." They nodded. "Okay." That made as much sense as they could expect.

"I was thinking about announcing their existence today, it's been a few months." He mused. "And I don't know when they'll hatch, I don't know how long I took." He yawned.

"That's probably a good idea." She nodded. "Er, are you okay? Do you need a nap?"

"Nah. I need to keep an eye on them." He motioned to the nest with his tail. 

"Okay. We'll leave you alone now, Monkie King." The other monkey chirped, looking giddy.

They both rushed off, chittering about the baby the whole time.  
******  
A few hours later, Sun Wukong stepped out of his palace. He held a bundle of blankets. "Hey, everybody!" He yelled. "I have a very big announcement!"

The monkeys looked up, curious and excited.

"You're probably wondering what this is." He held up the bundle slightly. "Well, it's an egg."

There were gasps of confusion and excitement. Eggs were cool! But birds and lizards came out of them, not monkeys, so why would Monkie King have one?

"I used magic to make it. It's going to be my baby. I am going to be a father."

The crowd erupted with excitement. The Monkie King was having a child! If he left again, the kid would be able to keep most threats away, if they were anything like their dad! 

Wukong grinned, rocking his egg. "Thank you!" He laughed. "Now, I need to put them back in the nursery." He left, a bubbling happiness in his chest.  
-*~-*~-  
Wukong paced around, tail swishing. It'd been at least two months since he'd announced his egg, and he was getting worried. What if they were sick? He couldn't know, they were hidden in a rock shell! 

He sighed, going back over to the nest. It looked the same. Was that good? He had no idea. He shouldn't have had a kid! They'd only get hurt, he had so many enemies and his staff was still holding down DBK! He couldn't protect his baby like this! He rocked back and forth on his bed, slightly disturbing the egg. "Please don't be dead..." He mewled, eyes watering. 

He glanced at the clock. It was late. He supposed he should rest, he might be overreacting. He was still Sun Wukong, if he could protect his monkeys and Tripitaka 'demon magnet' Tang Sanzang, he could protect his baby. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He got up, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. He curled around the egg like he always did, keeping it warm. Nights were cold here, he had to. And, if the egg hatched at night, he'd be right there. 

He purred, mostly asleep until he felt something pip the shell of the egg. He woke up immediately, frightened and excited. His baby was hatching, finally! They were alive! He quickly pulled the blankets off, so they didn't suffocate. The Monkie King was breathless as he watched the stone crack slowly, webbing across the shell.

"C'mon baby, you can do it!" He encouraged. "I believe in ya!" His voice wavered with emotion, and he felt his heart skip a few beats.

A tiny hand burst through the shell. It was followed by an arm, covered in dark fur. Wukong tentatively placed a finger on their hand. "H-hey, sweetie." His voice cracked. "I'm your dad. I love you."

They twitched, trying to escape their egg. The baby kept chipping at the egg, freeing their other arm, then their tiny face, and they finally got enough shell away to fall out. They chirped in surprise, blinking soft gold eyes, and started wailing. "Waaaaa!" 

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here. I gotcha." He gently whispered, scooping the baby up. "It's okay.

They blinked up at him, tail swishing. "Aaaahh?" They mewled, looking curious. The kid didn't stop crying, though. Man, they were loud!

"You must be hungry!" He realized. "C'mon, I'll get you something to drink." He went to the kitchen, to prepare some formula for them, rocking the baby gently.

As he waited for the formula to heat up, Wukong decided to name them. He hadn't decided on a name yet.

\-------

"How'd you like to be called Hibiscus?"

They just hissed.

He chuckled. "Didn't think so, plants aren't good names."

"Bleh." They grouched.

"Uhh... You seem like an acronym kid. I'll name you Monkie Kid, cause you're my baby, but call you MK. That sound good?"

"Hehe!" They giggled, sticking their tongue out.

"MK it is!" The timer went off. "And your food is done, so you don't have to worry about starving to death anymore!" 

Wukong held MK in his tail while he tried to bottle the formula. It was hard, given the baby's wiggling and noise, but he somehow managed to get a bottle for them.

He sat back down, passing them back to his arm. "Alright, here's food!" He purred, pressing the bottle to MK's lips. The infant immediately latched on, drinking the formula eagerly.

"Wow, you really were hungry!" He chuckled. "I'm not surprised, you were just born." 

They kept drinking, ignoring their father. MK drank nearly half the bottle before finishing, and immediately started grabbing at Wukong's pajamas. "Bpff!" Their tail swished gleefully, smacking Wukong's arm.

"Hehe, cutie! You should get your own pajamas, would you like that?" He nuzzled their forehead. "It'd be lots warmer!"

MK cooed up at him, grinning.

"That's a yes!" Wukong went to the nursery he'd prepared, full of colorful and soft things for his kid. It also had a dresser, which is what he was interested in. He opened it, and pulled out an orange onesie with a hedgehog on it. MK cooed at it, reaching for the brightly colored thing.

"A good choice, then!" He nodded. "I agree. Buuuut, you still need a diaper." He reached for the box of diapers beside the dresser, and took one out. "Now where'd I put your changing station?" He mumbled to himself, glancing around the nursery. "Aha!" He went over to it, and set MK down on their back.

Wukong first put the diaper on his baby, scolding them for moving so much. "Stay still! This is hard enough already!"

They just cooed, continuing to squirm. "Eee!"

He sighed. He tugged it the rest of the way on, making sure it didn't hurt MK's tail.

"Alright, time for pajamas." He picked up the onesie. "Okay. You really have to stay still for this one, alright honey?"

MK blepped, reaching for their onesie. 

"You're going to wear it." He told MK, trying to slip them into it. They resisted as he tried to zip it up, gripping the sides tightly. "Aaaaaaaaaa!" 

"Do you need tail room? Fuck, I forgot to cut a hole in your clothes!" He swore, growling to himself.

MK mewled, writhing away. "Eek!"

"Oh, sorry honey. Was that scary?" He sighed. "It's just me, your daddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." He cooed softly, trying to calm them down. "I'll take care of your clothes tomorrow, okay? I'll hold ya till then."

MK purred softly, curling up in his arms. "Bababa." 

"Love you too, kiddo." He purred back. He went next door, where his room was. 

Wukong brushed the shells off of his bed, and cuddled around MK. "G'night, sweetie." He fell asleep, his infant nestled in his arms. 

MK cooed back, snuggling their father's chest.  
-*~-*~-  
Wukong watched his now two year old child playing around in a bed of flowers. They pounced and ran around, giggling.

"MK!"

"Yeah, daddy?" MK looked back at their dad, a purple flower petal on their nose.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed."

"Aww, but I'm having so much fun!" They pouted, petal falling off.

"Yeah, I know, but the sun's going down. You know how dangerous being out after dark is!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" MK squeaked, rushing over to Wukong. 

Wukong picked MK up, and carried them inside. The toddler clung to his shirt, trying to keep their eyes open in the comfort of Wukong's arms. 

"Awww, you sleepy?" Wukong chuckled. 

"No! I'm gonna stay up all night!" They protested, yawning.

"Oh really? Tell me, what're you gonna do?"

"I dunno. Probably draw." MK shrugged. "I like drawing."

"Yeah, drawing is cool. Especially yours!" He kissed their forehead.

"Hehe! Thank you!" They giggled, tail swishing.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He set MK down. "Now put on some pajamas and go to sleep, I'll look at your drawings in the morning." 

"Okay!"

Wukong purred, and left the room. He closed to door behind him, and went to put on pajamas himself. 

After he put on his PJs, which were very old and comfortable, he went to check on MK. "You ready to be tucked in, kiddo?"

"Yep!" The door opened. MK wore pink pajamas with bananas all over them. 

"Good!" He chuckled, lifting MK onto his shoulders. 

"Aaaah! Dad!" MK squealed, clinging to his head. 

"You okay, buddy?" 

"Uh huh!"

"Alright!" Wukong grinned.

"Onwards!" MK cheered.

"Okay!" Wukong walked very dramatically to MK's bed, where he plunked them onto the bed. 

"Kisses!" MK demanded, reaching for their dad's face.

"Oh, fiiiine." Wukong sighed. "I guess you get kisses." He kissed MK's cheek, nuzzling his little baby. 

"Hehe! That tickles!" They giggled, pushing him away. "Now I need to kiss you. It's bedtime rules."

"Okay, if it's the rules. Go ahead." Wukong leaned closer to the kid.

"It's definitely the rules." MK then pecked Wukong's cheek.

"Alright, now go to sleep. It's late." He ordered, pulling fluffy, warm blankets over MK's body. 

"Mmhmf, fine." They sighed, closing their eyes. "You're mean."

"Eh, you gotta sleep." He shrugged. 

"Nuh uh!"

"Shhh, rest up." He stroked their head. "I'll see you in the morning.

"Zzzzzzz..."

Wukong laughed quietly, and went to his own bed. He fell asleep quickly, tired from his kid's antics and all his other responsibilities.  
-*~-*~-  
MK waited a few minutes after their dad went to bed, then got up. They grabbed a piece of paper and their crayons, and began drawing. Daddy had seemed excited for his art, and he wanted to get a lot done. 

They started a picture of a really cool flower they'd seen today. They added a butterfly with big, colorful wings. Butterflies are cool, MK decided. It was a fact.

"Hehe! Daddy's gonna love this!" MK giggled. They grabbed another piece of paper, and started another drawing, this one with lots of monkeys. 

MK drew lots and lots of pictures, until they finally passed out on top of a half finished drawing of him and his dad.  
-*~-*~-  
Macaque cracked the window open, slipping into his shadow form. He crept down the hallway, till he saw a door with a scribbly sign stating "Monkie Kid's Room!!!" in bright crayon. Perfect.

He shifted to his true form, and quietly opened the door, stepping over some toys scattered across the floor. The kid was on the floor, passed out on a drawing of him and that fucking traitor! He held back a growl. 

He had to stay quiet. The kid could wake up at any time and cry out.

They stirred, eyes fluttering. "Hm?"

"Uhhh... Sh. I'm just... Checking on you."

"Okay daddy." They went back to sleep.

Macaque gently picked him up, noticing he was sleeping on some paper. It had a low detail drawing of Wukong holding MK's hand, and both monkeys were smiling. It looked half finished, given the more colorful drawing next to it. His nose twitched with annoyance, and he stomped on it. Stupid Wukong with his stupid kingdom and stupid kid, why should he be happy?! Why did he have to try to kill Macaque, he thought he cared! A year slid down his cheek.

MK blinked, starting to wake up. "Daddy? Are you cryin-"

"Nah, I'm- I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." He rocked the kid, trying to purr.

"Okay." They mumbled, nestling into his arms.

Macaque turned to leave, glancing back at the toddler's room. He could've, no, should've had this, but he didn't. Because of that bastard.

He ran off, tucking MK into his scarf, and left.

He quickly walked through the forest, trying to get home before MK woke up. An awake child would be much harder to handle than a sleeping one, and he'd like to save the tears for morning. 

After a while, he saw it. His cave he'd turned into a home. He grinned, entering his makeshift house. It might not be the best, but hey, he wasn't dead. And besides, caves were decently sheltered. He was safe here.

He strolled through a few rooms, finding the right one quickly. It was 'decorated' by a nest of blankets, some nice rocks he'd found, and a few toys from thousands of years ago. He set MK in the blankets, shushing them once more as they chirped sleepily. He pulled one of the blankets over the child's small body, tucking them in to their new bed. He went back to his room nearby, and curled up on his own blanket nest.  
-*~-*~-  
Meanwhile, Wukong was just waking up. He was being poked awake by a very frightened monkey, rambling about MK.

"Ugh. What's going on? Can't it wait?" He grumbled, gently pushing them away.

"No! It can't wait, your Majesty! MK is missing, no one can find him!"

"Wh- my baby's gone?! Is there blood in their room?"

"No, I don't think they were hurt. Not here, at least..."

"Could I see their room?"

"Yeah." They nodded, stepping off Wukong's chest.

"Thank you." Wukong got up, and went to MK's room.

It looked like it always did. Messy, full of drawings, a bunch of toys. But no MK. His baby was always there in the mornings. Usually asleep, but sometimes drawing. They'd loved drawing.

He swallowed, and stepped into the room. "MK? You okay sweetie?"

No answer. He hadn't expected it. Wukong sighed, looking down.

A bunch of scribbly, silly drawings. MK's drawings. The top one was of him and his child, smiling and holding hands. Someone had stomped on it, it was wrinkled and had a dirty footprint on it. He scooped it up, blinking back tears. Someone took them. Someone kidnapped MK.

He screamed. His little baby was gone, and they could be hurt! They could be dead!

No mortal could do that. He was going to harass Heaven into telling him where his kid was, who took them, and he was getting his baby back from them.

He ran outside, and leapt off to Heaven. They knew every powerful being out there, and their kids. They'd know where MK was. Not to mention they might've taken MK away from him.

He landed on the steps, which cracked under the force of his landing. "I want a meeting with the Jade Emperor!"

"Wh- Sun Wukong? What're you doing here?" A guard asked, shaking.

"I'm looking for my baby! Someone kidnapped them, and they could be dead!" He roared, showing his fangs.

"Uh- come right in sir!" The guards opened the gates, letting the angry father in.

Wukong stormed right up to the throne, he'd done this all before. But now he had a reason. To protect his child. Barely a toddler. His sweet little MK.

The Jade Emperor looked up, and yelped in surprise. "Wukong! I haven't seen you since- Uh- what are you doing here?"

"Help me find my kid."

"... What?"

"C'mon, you guys know every powerful being, wouldn't you get like, a notification that I had a baby or something?!"

"No, actually. You'd have to register them."

"Show me the proof! Besides, wouldn't you wanna keep tabs on me? Cause I'm such a nuisance or whatnot?!"

"Not anymore, remember?! 

"I guess. You guys still seemed annoyed with me." He grumbled.

"Eh, old habits die hard."

"I guess. Now, can you tell me where my kid is or not?"

"Sadly not, we have no records of them. I can take a description of them, though. Keep a lookout. I'll even add it to the official records!"

Wukong nodded. "They're about two, dark fur that looks a little auburn in the light, gold eyes, and a cute orange heart marking around their face." 

The Jade Emperor finished taking notes. "Alright, I'll ask around if anyone's seen them."

"You'd better find my kid. Or else." He snarled.

"Uh- okay! I'll do my best!"

"I'm going home now, I'm pretty tired." He got up to go.

"Okay, I hope you find your baby." And that you don't wreck this place, he added silently.

"Me too." Wukong replied.

Wukong went back outside, drawing everyone's attention. He was practically glowing with anger, and he looked about ready to kill.

He nodded at the guards as he left, and leapt home. He started crying as the wind whipped at his face, tears streaking his cheeks. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He arrived back on Flower Fruit Mountain, still crying. "I couldn't find any clues."

A monkey looked up. "Really?"

"Yes! I'd have MK if I did!" He wailed.

The monkey hugged Wukong's leg. 

"Thanks." He sighed, patting the little furball's head. "I needed that."

They purred, nuzzling him.

"Daww, you're sweet." He picked them up. "I'm gonna go cry on the couch though, so I'll need to use this leg."

They wriggled onto his shoulders, continuing to purr. 

"Heh. Love ya too." He stroked their head, slumping on the nearby couch. 

The monkey chirped on surprise, jumping away. "Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry." He sighed. "I'm just- I miss MK..."

"Yeah, I get it." They nodded. 

"I should've protected them..."

"There was nothing you could've done."

"There is! I'm a terrible father!" He sobbed, shoulders shaking. "I- I'm- my baby could be dead!"

The littler monkey sighed. "We don't know that."

"I have so many damn enemies, they'd obviously want my sweet little MK dead! I never should've had a kid!" He sobbed. "I'm so fucking stupid!"

The monkey patted his arm. "I'm sure MK's going to be fine, you'll find them." 

"Gods, I hope so..."


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How MK reacts to Macaque, and a few years later Wukong! 
> 
> And then the actual plot begins. Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem like I have a semi decent update schedule but I don't, if I don't update for months after this I'm fine just a dumbass.

The blankets shifted slightly, a soft mewl coming from beneath them. MK peeked their head out, noticing this wasn't their room. They were too tired to care, snuggling back down and falling back asleep.

A while later, they woke up for real. They stumbled out of the nest, looking around. This place was dark and cold and scary, and they couldn't see their dad. They decided to do the only thing they could. Cry.

"DAAAAAADDYYYYYYYY!" They sobbed, falling to their knees. "I'M SCAAAARED!"

A strange monkey came in, who only sort of looked like their dad. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"Go away! I want my daddy!" MK hissed.

"He's not here, okay? I'm going to keep you safe." He knelt next to MK, reaching out to hug the kid.

"No! Go away! I hate you!"

"Geez, that's a pretty strong reaction but okay."

"I said GO AWAY!" This would've been intimidating if MK wasn't a toddler, but seeing as they were it just annoyed Macaque.

"Kid, be quiet. I'm going." He snarled, baring his fangs.

MK squeaked, scooting away. 

Macaque left, closing the door behind him. After he left, MK ran up and tried to open it. They couldn't even reach the handle. 

They kept jumping at it, and failing each time. Eventually, they went back to the nest. It was warmer there, and it reminded them of cuddling with their dad. He wondered if he'd come and save him from that scary monkey soon. He didn't like him much.   
-*~-*~  
MK woke up to the door opening. The scary monkey was back, and he seemed to have some fruits with him.

"Sorry for scaring you kid, I was just tired and stressed out. Truce?" He held out a mango. 

MK hissed. They didn't want to be nice to him! He was mean and left him all alone in this cold room!

But they were hungry… and that fruit did look tasty…

They crawled out of the nest and took the mango. "Fine."

"Great! You uh… probably have questions, huh?"

"Yes. Where am I?"

"My home."

"It's cold! I hate it."

"Eh, you're small. And you look like you're pretty accustomed to warmth. You'll get used to it."

"No I won't! Daddy's gonna save me and beat you up!" MK snarled.

"Why'd he do that? You're perfectly safe." He blinked.

"Then why'd you lock the door?! You're a meanie."

"I didn't- ohhh, you're probably too short to reach the handle! Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He patted MK's head. "You can leave your room whenever you want, okay? Just don't leave the cave. The forest is dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

"No. I still hate you." They spat. "When will Daddy come to get me?"

"Be patient, okay? He'll be here eventually. And stop being so rude, kid." He sighed. 

"I guess. What's your name? I'm MK. It stands for Monkie Kid." They puffed out their chest, looking proud.

"I'm Six Eared Macaque, but you can just call me Macaque."

"That's cool I guess." MK kept nibbling the mango, wondering when their dad was coming back.  
-*~-*~-  
MK wandered through the woods. He was staying close to home though, so Dad could protect him if something attacked him. Macaque was just outside their cave, watching MK calmly.

He scampered through the fallen leaves, batting them around playfully. "Haha! Feel my power!" He cackled, leaping into a pile of leaves dramatically.

"Almost got it! You're doing great!" His dad called out, looking proud.

MK grinned back at him. "Thanks!" He kept scampering around, trying to be intimidating, despite his short stature, to the leaves. 

He didn't notice how far away from his dad and his home he was getting. Not until he ran into a monkey who looked like his dad but… not.

"MK!" He cried, looking teary. "You're okay!" He reached for the kid, wanting to hold his baby again. 

"Wh- who are you?" He chirped, scuttling away.

"Your dad! Remember? Gosh, you're so big now…"

"You're not my dad! Go away!" He yelled.

"Hey kiddo, what's going- YOU!" Macaque hissed. "Get away from my son!"

"You're who kidnapped him?! I should've known!" The stranger snarled. "Give me back my kid!"

"He's mine, Wukong! Get out!"

MK took this chance to hide behind Macaque's leg, hissing at Wukong with his dad.

"I- fine. I'll get my baby back though, Macaque. Just watch me." He was holding back tears, though. He'd finally found his baby, and he didn't even know him anymore. Not even a little. He wanted to just steal him back, but MK would hate him for that. He couldn't… he just couldn't have MK hate him, even a little bit.  
-*~-*~-  
MK ran through the streets, jacket flapping behind him. He was in his human disguise, a teenage boy with brown skin and black hair tied up in a headband. The headband was real, he just liked it a lot. 

He was in a hurry, his closest (and only) friend, Red Son had texted him, very excited about an idea. Something about his dad being freed soon, seeing as he was trapped because of MK's stupid uncle, Sun Wukong. He was a bitch, and would randomly show up telling him he was his kid for some reason… Anyways, he was at Red's place! Finally!

He slunk in, seeing as it was secret he lived here, curious about his latest weird idea.

"Hey furball!" Red Son ran up to him, grinning madly. 

"...hey there. What's with your idea? You seem, uh, excited." Red Son was acting happy. Very out of character. He must be very high or very confident in his idea.

"It's a glove!"

"Those already exist." 

"Yes, but this glove can lift the staff that's keeping my dad sealed away!"

"How?! Only my uncle can lift it. A weird glove won't help." 

"Oh, but this one will! It's going to take the staff's energy and use it to lift the staff!"

"That… I could see working!" He nodded. "If we just…" 

Red Son started getting the supplies to build it as MK sketched the machine out, figuring out how to make it compact enough to be a reasonable glove, and still function. 

"I think this is everything!" Red dropped a pile of metal and wired next to MK. 

He nodded. "Looks good."

"Great! Let's get to it!"

"Get to what?" Princess Iron Fan stood in the doorway, staring down at the two boys.

"We're making a glove-"

"And we're getting DBK out-"

"It's gonna be so cool!" They said in unison.

"Okay. Have fun, don't die." She left, looking confused.

"No promises!"

After a few hours of plotting and testing, MK had to go.

"Ah, dangit… I gotta get home. Dad's gonna yell at me if I'm not back soon."

"Yeesh… see you tomorrow, then."

"We'll finish it and get your dad out, okay? I'm excited to meet him, honestly. You and your mom make him sound really cool!"

"Oh he is! Now leave, if you get grounded it'll be much harder to properly credit your help in freeing him!"

"Okay okay, I'm going!" He ran off, faster than any human could. As he got closer to home, more and more of his disguise stripped away. When he got home, he was completely a monkey.

"Dad, I'm baaaack!" He called. 

"Oh good, I was getting worried! Lemme see, are you okay? Anything happen today?"

"I'm fine, Dad! I can take care of myself! And yes, something interesting did happen today!"

"Oh really? Tell me everything." He purred.

"Red Son had this really good idea to get his dad out and lift my uncle's staff, and we're almost done! It's kinda scary if I'm being honest, what if I'm not good enough to keep being Red's friend?"

"Lift the- I mean, if you're so important in getting him free and keeping Red company, I'm sure he'll be grateful." He stroked MK's head, checking for bugs.

"Thanks, dad. You wanna come with me tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? I already know Iron Fan, no reason not to meet Red's other parent."

"Thanks dad!"

"No problem. Now go get ready for bed, it's almost 10."

"Oh-kay!" MK ran off.

Macaque watched him go. He wondered if he'd find out who he really was soon… he'd miss the kid if he left, but he thought he wouldn't do that. Not to his own father, who's raised him. That would be ridiculous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that fun?~ I'm honestly really excited for this story lol-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I can't write small children okay!? Besides, MK is a monkey those develop faster than humans anyways.


End file.
